


Just Do It

by shipfiction



Category: Janoskians
Genre: Bottom!Daniel, Bottom!Skip, Comeplay, Drabble, Face-Fucking, M/M, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-24
Updated: 2013-06-24
Packaged: 2017-12-16 02:07:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/856544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipfiction/pseuds/shipfiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel sucks Beau off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Do It

“What if Jai comes in?” Beau asks, wrapping his arms around Daniel’s neck anyway, Skip’s arms snaking their way around Beau’s hips in return.

“He won’t.” Daniel reasons, sucking a mark onto the soft skin of Beau’s shoulder, his fingertips pressing into Beau, leaving finger pad shaped bruises behind.

“What if Luke comes in?” Beau breathes, his eyes slipping shut, his red snapback slipping off as he tips his head to the side, letting Skip kiss and suck at the supple skin of his neck.

“He won’t.” Skip repeats, slowly losing patience with Beau’s resistance.

“What if mu-“

“She won’t, Beau, if we’re quick,” Skip kisses a trail up towards Beau’s ear before whispering, soft. “I can’t suck you off if you keep asking about your family.”

“Just do it, oh god,” Skip smirks and drops to his knees, gripping Beau’s hip with one hand, unbuttoning and unzipping Beau’s pants with the other, all while staring up at the green eyed male. “You’re so perfect.” Beau whispers, unable to get his voice any louder. Skip yanks on Beau’s trousers, pulling them down mid-thigh with one yank, down to his knees with another. Skip smirks again before letting go of Beau’s hip, placing his fingers around the base of Beau’s hard cock, wrapping his lips around the tip. Beau moans, his hips immediately thrusting forward, sending his dick deep down Skip’s throat. “Oh, fuck,” Skip pulls off, getting a whimper out of his boyfriend.

“Fuck my mouth, babe,” Beau looks down at Skip before nodding, tangling his fingers in Skip’s hair, pushing Skip’s head down towards his cock once more, thrusting in and out of Daniel’s mouth, hard, fast, sweet, rough. Skip tries to look up at Beau with watery eyes, letting out a pleased groan when Beau keens as green finally meets watery brown.

“So close, yes, Skip, so close,” Beau moans, fucking into the tight heat of Skip’s mouth even harder, his moans getting louder, closer together. Skip pulls off again, continuing with just his hand, jerking Beau’s cock.

“You gonna’ come for me?” Beau nods, unable to come up with words. “Come for me, baby, come on.” Beau gasps, his eyes slipping closed as he spurts into Skips’ open waiting mouth, his come sliding down Daniel’s throat with practiced ease as Beau’s orgasm dwindles down to gentle trembles, his whole body shaking with the force of his orgasm. Skip waits, pressing soft kisses to Beau’s waning erection, licking his lips before standing up and kissing Beau.

**Author's Note:**

> find [this](http://shipfiction.tumblr.com/post/31607572778/title-just-do-it-pairing-beau-skip-janoskians) and [me](http://shipfiction.tumblr.com/) on tumblr


End file.
